


Love Sick Pigs

by PaperFox19



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wine, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin confiscated the bottles of Love Sick Pig and kept them at his base. To bad for Goemon and Jigen they should have asked before taking Lupin's wine without asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Love Sick Pigs

Lupin confiscated the bottles of Love Sick Pig and kept them at his base. To bad for Goemon and Jigen they should have asked before taking Lupin's wine without asking.

-x-

“Man does Lupin have nothing to drink around here?” Jigen opened cabinet after cabinet.

“We should just wait for Lupin.” Goemon looked out the window.

“Aha!” the swordsman turned. “I think I found Lupin's secret stash.” he pulled out a couple bottles of wine. “Love Sick Pig? Heh sounds like him.”

“Never heard of it, but I'm more of a sake man.”

“Don't want any?” he popped the cork and took a whiff. “Hmm, it's good.”

“I suppose a taste couldn't hurt.” he got up and Jigen poured them both a glass.

Just as the two drank Lupin walked into the room. He spotted the open bottle. “Wahh you mustn't drink that stuff!”

“Oi Lupin don't be such a hog, we just had one glass.”

“No no no you don't get it!” suddenly Jigen and Goemon dropped their glasses. “Oh no...” The two blushed and began to tremble.

“Lupin!”

“Lupin!” the two purred/moaned his name. Before he knew it they were on him.

“Oi Lupin, have I ever told you how fucking adorable you are?”

“Lupin, my desire for you cuts though like my iron cutter.” both of them were holding onto him in a strong grip. They continued to whisper words of love and affection for him, which made Lupin sigh.

“See this is why you shouldn't have drank that stuff, it's dangerous you guys don't mean a word of it.”

“We mean it!” they said in unison. To prove their point they began rub their growing hard ons against Lupin.

“Oi oi oi!” they continued, their confined dicks getting harder and harder from the extra friction. The heat in their pants, plus their cocks trying to rise to full mast had them both panting.

“See Lupin, I want you Goemon wants you. You just don't notice cause you have eyes on Fujiho!”

“Indeed!” the two began kissing Lupin's neck seeking touch.

“Oi now, no need to get mean to Fujiko, you guys are under the effects of the wine. You what you say can't be trusted.” He humphed and turned his head away from them.

“How can you be so cruel Lupin?”

“Do you hate us so much, that you won't even touch us?”

Lupin's hands twitched. The two were making such sexy noises, and he'd be lying if their rubbing didn't affect him. 'No no no, have to be firm this isn't them it's the wine...isn't it.'

“Lupin it hurts.”

“Please!”

“Alright alright, both of you take off your clothes, I'll help you out.”

“You mean it!” Lupin nods and the two began to strip. Right away Lupin could see a difference in their bodies. Goemon was smooth, his body without a hint of imperfection or hair, chiseled beauty. While Jigen was equally fit, his pits were hairy, he had a little hair on his chest, that matched the treasure path going down to his crotch.

The two were down to their underwear in a flash, Goemon his fundoshi, which was now straining under the weight of his cock, and Goemon's tight boxers that hugged his hips so nicely. Both of their garments were wet with pre.

Those to dropped and hard cocks sprang up twitching and slicked with essence. The two sighed in bliss as they got a minor relief. Their cocks had been rubbing inside their underwear seeking to stand at full attention. Again Lupin took notice of their sexy bodies, Jigen was about 6 inches and cut, his crotch was crowned with a thick nest of hair and his balls were hairy. Goemon was 7 inches and was uncut, his foreskin hugged the tip of his cock, his crotch was clean shaven.

“On the couch you two, butts up in the air.” they obeyed and braced themselves against the couch and stuck their butts up. Lupin came up behind them, and he reached around them, his talented fingers coiled around their erect members and began stroking.

“Ohh!” Jigen bucked his hips.

“Lupin!” Goemon's foreskin was pulled back and forth over the head.

Lupin began placing kisses on their backs. Three for Jigen, then went to Goemon for three, then back to Jigen. “You guys are my friends and I love you, so I'm gonna help you out.” they began leaking pre. Lupin's strokes spread the essence all over their rock hard cocks. “You guys are getting so wet, that wine is powerful stuff.” his thumbs rubbed over their piss slits, adding pressure and making them moan.

“Lupin!” they shivered, being touched by Lupin felt so amazing. Talented hands worked their man meat like no tomorrow the thieves panted and moaned. Lupin's name coming out like a mantra.

'Man these two sound so hot.' he shook his head and continued his work. He felt them twitching and knew they were close.

“Fuck Lupin!” Jigen bucked his hips, as he came. Goemon clenched his teeth as he found his own release.

As they came, Lupin released their pulsing rods and fondled their nuts. His skilled touches made his partners tremble and his efforts rewarded him with two more spurts of cum from both boys.

“There that should be good enough.” he clapped his hands together.

“Noo!” he looked back at the two, their fine asses wiggled back and forth. Lupin blushed as their man holes twitched, the little pucker opening and closing.

“Oh man, don't tell me do you guys feel it in your ass?” they nodded.

“I can't fuck you guys, your not in your right minds. You'll hate me when the wine is out of your system.”

“Please Lupin! My insides feel so hot!”

“I need to be filled.” their cocks were still hard.

“Guys guys, I don't think...”

Bang Bang bang

Three bullets went whizzing by Lupin's head and he began to sweat. Jigen had his gun, which was smoking. “Uhh guys?”

Shing shing shing

Goemon's sword went fast and Lupin found his clothes in tatters. The thief gasped as his 8 inch dick sprang up. Lupin gasped and covered his crotch. “Whoa guys calm down.”

“Lupin this is all your fault!”

“Take responsibility for us now!” They were crazed and horny not a good combination.

“Right right, but you guys better not be angry with me later.” he groped their butts, and the duo moaned. “Such fine asses.” he playfully slapped Jigen's left ass cheek and Goemon's right.

“Ahh!” those fingers slipped between their cheeks and began caressing their hot holes. Lupin slipped his middle fingers into their tightness. “Ohh fuck!” he rocked the digits in and out, even giving a little curl. “Lupin!”

“Hehe found it.” he began attacking their sweet spots, turning his friends into moaning piles of jelly. Their bodies twitched and spasmed as each new wave of pleasure wracked their forms. With them so high on pleasure Lupin slipped in a second finger. “You guys are so tight, I can feel you pulsing around my fingers.”

The two shuddered and bucked back on Lupin's fingers. They never realized just how long Lupin's fingers were, they seemed to dance and wiggle and curl in all the right ways.

Jigen was panting and Goemon was drooling from the anal stimulation. “Lupin man you are drving me crazy you gotta stick it in!”

“Alright Jigen, your first.” he pulled his fingers out, and brought the hand to his cock, their noises had caused Lupin to start leaking pre, so he slathered his cock up nice and slick. He stood behind Jigen, while still keeping his fingers working Goemon's hole. The tip kissed his entrance and he sank in. “Whoa so hot and tight inside!”

He went slow, but Jigen was getting impatient. Each inch that filled him was amazing and he wanted it all. “Damn it Lupin, I need you to fuck me!” he suddenly pushed back and took all of Lupin inside him.

“Ahh!” “Ohhh!”

“Baka!” Lupin slapped his ass. “You could tear that way.”

Jigen wiggled his hips, and his hole pulsed around his hot cock. “You were lucky.” He began to move, rocking in time with his fingers in Goemon.

The gunman moaned, each thrust sent a wave of pleasure coursing through his veins. His hard cock bobbed with each thrust, his fine butt rippled each time they became connected. Lupin's hand moved round but ignored his cock and balls, and instead found his chest. Using the skills that had opened many a safe he caressed the perky nub. “Lupin!”

“You are so tight Jigen, it feels like your sucking me with your ass.” the man's inner walls tightened each time he pulled back.

“Fuck Lupin! Gonna cum!”

“Hehe I can tell.” he pinched the man's nipple and gave a harder thrust.

He couldn't let Goemon go on either, so he added a third finger into the swordsman and began fucking Jigen harder. The sound of skin striking skin filled the room, so loud and fast it sounded like applause. “Jigen look at me.” the man turned his head, and Lupin caught his lips with his own.

Jigen came, his seed pelting the couch in long thick ropes. “Ahhh!” Lupin kept fucking Jigen, all through his release, ramming his sweet spot over and over. Jigen's eyes rolled up as the prostate massage milked him of three no four...no wait there's one more that's five extra spurts.

Lupin finally gave in to Jigen's clenching heat and came. His thick cum poured into him. No spurts just a long stream of fresh baby batter. If the two were in there right minds they'd notice how huge Lupin's balls were. “Ahh this is nice.” He filled his friend to the brim with hot cum.

Jigen shivered, his inner walls being painted white. He shuddered at the slick feeling inside him, and he couldn't help but grin.

Lupin pulled out his still aching arousal, it'd been years since he'd gotten his dick wet so it wanted more attention. Jigen whined at the loss, but didn't feel like moving at the moment.

“Lupin...Lupin oh please Lupin!” Goemon was losing it. Lupin removed his fingers and presented his hot cock.

“Here we go buddy deep breath.” He pushed in, a little faster than he did with Jigen, but not too fast. Soon Goemon felt Lupin's pubes tickle his bare ass.

“Ohh Lupin so big!”

“You know it, now let's have some fun Goemon.” his hands found the swordsman's nipples and began to play with them as he moved.

“Lupin no fair ah ah ah!” Quite the multi tasker Lupin was. Lupin drove his cock in and out of him, while his left hand teased his nipple, rolling the perky bud round and round, while the right pinched the bud, even giving a light tug. So much stimulation assaulted the samurai's mind, he tried to keep hold of his senses but knowing it was Lupin doing all this was sending extra pleasure down to his leaking manhood.

“You sound so hot Goemon.” he nibbled on his ear.

“Fuck I can't!!!” his insides pulsed around his manhood.

“Don't fight it, cum Goemon cum for me!”

“Lupin!” he came hard, his seed whipping all over the couch. Lupin kissed him swallowing his moans as he continued to drive into Goemon's clenching heat.

He gave Goemon a prostate massage with his dick. He milked Goemon some extra spurts to, his dick twitching as the last of the spurts fell. Lupin gave in and spilled his own seed inside the swordsman's body. “Ahh man twice is so nice!” he filled him up with cum.

His spent cock slipped out and he flopped between them on the couch. “Man oh man that was awesome, hope you guys feel the same when you come to your senses.” he tapped his chin.

The duo came to a few hours later, they were greeted to the smell of sex and cum and manly musk. “Ohh my head.”

“Did I drink too much.” they blushed as they felt some of Lupin's cum leak out of their asses.

“Lupin!!”

“Now now now guys this was a mishap on both parts. So let's blame it on the wine and forget about it.” he was suddenly kissed on the cheek by Jigen.

“Well it wasn't all the wine.” he leaned against Lupin, pressed his naked body against him.

Then came a kiss on the cheek from Goemon, Lupin felt him rest against him as well. “My actions were my own, though I should not have acted so embarrassingly. I trust you will take responsibility.”

“So you two?” they blushed, and gave a nod. “I see.”

“Hope this is okay, with your thing for Fujiko and all?”

“Ahh well I don't think I can ever forget her, but knowing I have your guy's love as well as your trust makes me super happy.”

“Then we will do this again?”

“Definitely, but I probably should get rid of that wine.”

“Nah keep it, we can use it to celebrate special occasions.”

“Then how bout we part with just one bottle?” Jigen whispered something into Lupin's ear.

“Hehehe, Jigen I love your mind.” he kissed him.

-x-

Zenigata received a bottle of wine. He drank some and saw himself in the mirror. His men found him naked kissing his reflection as he pumped his dick and played with his ass.

End


End file.
